


To Eat or Not To Eat

by The_ultimate_ginger



Series: Loving a genius [4]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, kiss, snuggle, sweets, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ultimate_ginger/pseuds/The_ultimate_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All L wants is some dessert but has a hard time finding some.</p><p>>Can be read on its own</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Eat or Not To Eat

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the OC in this story is married to L just because I think it's funnier/cuter that way but is just a random character I may or may not use in my future one-shots

It had been a long day.  
L and E had gotten up before the sun itself and were now awake with the moon as well. They had been working all day but no progress was made today. The case was still far from solved and L was very irritable on the drive home. He sulked in the passenger seat of car, making E drive so he could squat and continue thinking.  
Eliza looked over at Lawliet, "How does a documentary and some sweets sound to you after a long day?" L let that idea sink in for a bit before answering with a grin.  
"Hmmm. Yes, that sounds perfect," L said, taking his thumb out of his mouth momentarily and watching the lights of the city fly past the window.

xXx

When they arrived home, E had changed into her pj's, made herself a cup of hot chocolate, snuggled up on the couch and began to search for the least boring documentary she could find. She could hear L rummaging through the kitchen searching for something to munch on.  
"How 'bout the life of Sir Arthur Cannon Doyle?" She shouted.  
"Mmmmm, not in the mood," he replied.  
"Okay," E mumbled to herself and clicked her tongue, continuing to scroll down the list. "World War II?" She called.  
"I already know everything there is to know on said topic -- do we have any coco?" A wave of guilt and a bit of pride ran through E and she smiled.  
"We did," she said taking a sip of her mug just as L peeked around the kitchen door with sad eyes.  
"I suppose I'll have to settle for tea," he sighed.  
"If it helps, we have strawberries....I think we have strawberries?"  
"They're frozen," he said flatly, "this is not my night." E inwardly laughed as she heard L go through the kitchen cabinets for a third time. So far the only thong he'd found were gram crackers, and they were only the honey kind and not the ones topped with cinnamon and sugar. (Which he would've enjoyed very much with a nice cup of hot chocolate if a certain someone hadn't taken the last of it). There was always sugar cubes...and tea....tea with lots of sugar cubes...and cream.

After a few minutes of Eliza shouting titles of documentaries and Lawliet asking about the whereabouts of his favorite snacks they had decided on two things: the documentary for tonight would be "Deadly Poisonous Plants That Are Right Under Our Noses" and that L and E seriously needed to go grocery shopping!  
"Doughnuts!" L shouted from the kitchen doorway, causing E to jump, "do we have any of those powdered doughnuts?!" E's face went hot. She tried not to make any sort of expression that might give away the lie she was about to tell.  
"Oh, no, sorry we don't have any," she stared into L's unblinking, unbelieving eyes. He could see right through her, she knew it. She grabbed a book and opened it in front of her face to conceal the small grin that was creeping on to it. Long seconds passed and both Lawliet and Eliza were silent. Eliza slowly peeked over the top of the book she was pretending to read to discover L's eyes only inches from hers. "DAMMIT!" She hardly breathed out, very startled by L's sudden and silent movements. She put down her book and admitted defeat.

"Please don't eat those!" she whined, "You always get the powder all over the couch and it's so hard to get off." L just continued to stare at her as his fingers slowly closed around her wrists. E squirmed a bit and laughed with nervousness but held her ground all the same.

L's voice was calm and slow, "Tell me where they are, and I won't have to humiliate you."

E quirked an eyebrow and dared to say, "Is that a challenge?"

Suddenly, Lawliet took both of Eliza's wrists into one of his hands and pinned her down on the couch, causing a very surprised gasp to escape her lips. His knees leaning on either side of her hips and his lips dangerously close to her ear. She shivered at the warmth of his breath.

"Indeed. Indeed it was a challenge." L raised his eyes to E's, "tell me where my doughnuts are, my dear, or I shall have to make you tell."

"You can't make me talk," E whispered dramatically.

"Oh, but I can."

"How's that then?"

"Because I know your secret weakness."

"What secret weakness?"

"Where are they, my love?" L's voice was more urgent now. E only pressed her lips into a tight line and grinned. She was quite enjoying this little game. 

"Pity. Then," L sighed, "I'm afraid you leave me no choice ... I must use my secret weapon."  
E chuckled a bit, assuming L was only bluffing. She REFUSED to have Lawliet leave a snowy mess all over the couch (why couldn't the damn man just use a plate!?). When she felt L's hands slowly work her tee-shirt up her stomach, she almost laughed. If there was something that would make her talk, it defiantly wasn't that! Her brain went from confused to very confused as L's hand holding her wrist was replaced with his foot (he was more flexible than he looked) and both his sets of lean fingers rested over Eliza's rib cage.

"Last chance." He said calmly. Suddenly Eliza's eyes snapped wide open.

"No! No no no! Lawliet no! Lawliet, I mean it, no! Don't you da-- NOOOOOO!!!" Eliza half screamed half laughed as Lawliet started tickling her sides. Her legs flailed and she desperately tried to break her hands free but L's grip, his foot grip, was too strong.

She hardly lasted 10 seconds, "Okay!!! OKAY!!!! Lawliet I'll tell you just stop NOW!" She panted.

L didn't wait for her to catch her breath. He needed sugar and he needed it now, "I am listening." He said in a sing song-y voice. E growled.

"You know that gross pot we never use? They're in there under the sink cabinet." E cringed, she had been defeated. She had been humiliated!

A wicked grin swept across Lawliet's face, "See now?" He released Eliza's hands, "That wasn't so hard, was it?" E made a "humph" sound. L looked down at his ridiculously adorable wife and decided, she needed to pay for hiding his sweets. He pressed his lips hard against hers and kissed her deeply. E made a surprised noise but soon forgot about all the previous events.

As soon as Eliza began to kiss Lawliet back, her hand reaching into that jet black hair, he broke away and she practically started crying. L tipped her chin up to make her look at him, "Thank you, my love." L quickly jumped off the couch and scurried into the kitchen.

A pout formed on E's lips. 'Damn him', she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Emma for coming up with the powdered doughnuts ;)  
> I was trying to think of a messy sweet that gets everywhere and she thought of the perfect thing :3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
